a heart of ice
by AnimeAru
Summary: remember russia said he had a grudge against england? russiaXseychelles englandXseychelles includes chinaXtaiwan and FrUK later! :3
1. Chapter 1

A heart of ice

Animearu

RussiaXSeychelles EnglandXSeychelles

i do not own hetalia~aru

sorry for the shortness :(

chapter 1

I was walking down the hallway to meet with the allies.

When I arrived, I found everything in chaos, as usual. One thing was off, though: France was missing. I didn't particularly mind the situation, but America and England were getting on my nerves a bit. "Kolkolkolkolkol" I chanted. It was a habit for me, annoyance or anger always made me do that, usually unwillingly. It wasn't my fault that others were afraid of me. I had no control. My usual aura appeared around me. 'Please, no! Just not now! I don't want to hurt anyone! No! Not now!' I am practically screaming from inside. I fight, suppressing my involuntary actions. The door clangs open, and in parades France, a storm of rose petals surround him, and under his arm is someone I do not recognize. Her long black hair is tied up into silky pigtails with cherry red bows. Around her small and delicate frame rests a flowing powder blue dress, like waves on the beach that was her tanned skin.

I felt a want- no, a /need/ to speak to her, to know her. "Who is she?" England asks, speaking my exact thoughts. "Da" I added. France grinned, and motioned to the silky-haired island goddess. "Zhis iz my beautiful little sister, Seychelles. Keep your hands off of her, you black sheep of Europe" He laughs, pointing at England. Seychelles had wandered over to the other nations by now, and I was quick to approach her before the others could. "Privet" I greeted, smiling. "Hello, what's your name?" She asks. "Ivan, country of Russia and you are?" I ask. I was trying so hard to make a good impression that I didn't even sound like myself. "I'm Michelle, country of Seychelles" she says. "Aren't you scared of him? You should avoid that one, love" England says. I felt my heart drop. "I don't see anything wrong with him. He seems quite kind, actually." Seychelles says. She looked up into my eyes, sincerely shone from deep inside her chocolate ones.

I felt a feeling I never had before, it was warm, and I felt my face heat up. 'Am I blushing? I'd never done that before. How am I supposed to react?' I don't react; I simply smile at her, and then go to take my seat at the meeting table. Luckily, France calls the girl away from England quickly, telling her to choose a seat. I offer her the seat between China and I. She accepts quickly, and China seems relieved. I know that he specifically is very afraid of me, and I can't figure out what to do to change his mind. I just want to be friends with him, but every attempt I have made has only scared him more. Today's meeting is rather boring.  
That is, until France brings up why Seychelles is actually here. "Her economy is failing, if she doesn't marry another nation that is able to help, she will soon die." France says gravely.


	2. Chapter 2

A heart of ice  
Chapter 2

i own nothing! fyi: my chapters most likely will all be short like this, sorry

~aru

I was shocked. This confident, beautiful girl was dying? I turned around and looked her over. She had at first seemed perfectly healthy, but now i noticed her gauntness and her tired eyes. It pained me to see this happen to someone so young and innocent. I stand from my seat, about to speak when England shouts "That's Unacceptable!" France looks at england with a look of curiosity. But wait, did i see something else in his eyes? a bit of loneliness, perhaps. I would know, i am well acquainted with that feeling.

The meeting ended there. Everyone went on to talk with eachother, but i wanted to talk to Seychelles. England appears to have the same idea, but he is caught by france before he could approach her. "What he said is true, da?" I ask. She looked away, ashamed. i caught a glimpse of sadness in her muddy brown orbs. "Yes". "Don't worry. I'll be your friend, da? Then i can protect you" i tell her, nervous. I hoped so much that she would at least accept my friendship. Make me a little less alone.

"Thank you, Ivan." She replies, smiling. I smile down at her, she looked adorable with that cute little blush on her cheeks. Someone coughs, i turn around and see England standing behind me. "Arthur, a pleasure to meet you, love" he says, extending a hand to shake hers. She takes his hand and shakes it "Michelle" she answers. "I hope Ivan here isn't scaring you too much. He has a bad reputation, frightens almost every bloody person here" England tells her. now i can tell he has noticed my behavior towards her. He was trying to drive her away from me.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I can decide what i think about people on my own" she says with sarcasm, turning tail and walking away. "Coming, Ivan?" She asks. "Da" i reply. I had not expected her to stand up for me, let alone, leave england standing there like that. Her blue skirt swished as she walked, and i started to imagine what it would be like to walk with her on a sandy beach. I imagined her looking at me, blushing. A sweet smile was upon her features, and she no longer appeared sick. She ran into my arms, and i picked her up and twirled her around. I crashed my lips against her soft, youthful ones.

"Ivan." She muttered, her voice was soft, beautiful. "IVAN?" She spoke louder. "IVAN! ANYONE IN THERE?!" It was then that i plummeted back down to earth from my fantasy. I opened my eyes to see her waving her hand frantically in front of my face. "ups! Izvinite!" I quickly apologize. I blush. My daydream was almost out of hand there. Chewing my lip nervously, i continue to follow her. "So where are we going?" I ask impatiently.

She stops, she turns around to look at me. "I just needed to get away from him. I cant stand when people make stabs at eachother out of ignorance" she says. "I can see it in your eyes, it's hurting you. It tears you apart when people treat you this way" Seychelles says, sympathy in her voice. It was incredible, she read me like an open book. "Michelle... How do you-" "know these things?" She asks. "Simple... People have always judged me before they knew me too."


	3. Chapter 3

a heart of ice  
chapter 3

i do not own hetalia, enjoy! :) ~aru

that was it, i couldnt believe it. who dared to hurt her or judge her?! "who would do that to you?" i gasp. "where do i begin?" she asks. while we were talking, we made our way to the outside of the meeting hall. after she opened up to me like that, i had to do something. "michelle?" i ask, nervous. "yes, ivan?" "would you like to come to my house for a little while? you're free, da?". "sure! i'd love to!" she replied cheerfully, taking my hand. i blushed, by now i was wondering. i knew she made me feel something incredible, did i make her feel the same way? "michelle! michelle, vhere are you?" france calls from the doorway. "francis, im going out with ivan for a little while, okay?" she calls back.

france hurried out at hearing this. we had already been walking away, making our way to my car, when france caught us. "ivan, may i speak wizh you?" he asks. "da?" i reply. "alone?" he adds. i nod, and follow him. "if you do anyzhing to my sister, anyzhing at all, i will kill you" he says. "don't worry, she is only my friend, da?" i answer, but inside i was starting to feel like i wanted to be more. "also, would you mind keeping her out for a little bit? prussia and spain are coming over-" he begins. "i understand, no need to say more" i smile, waving as i walk back towards michelle. i knew better than to wonder what the notorious bad friends trio did when they got together. france hurried back inside, and i smiled brightly at the girl, genuinely.

"what did brother want?" she asks me, cocking her head to the side slightly. she looked so beautiful, i knew i wanted to be more than just her friend. "oh, nothing really. but he is having prussia and spain over tonight, so you can stay with me if you want, da?" i ask. "i hate when they get together... i never get any sleep and they all get drunk and wont stop flirting with me!" she says sadly. "france doesn't stop them?" i ask. "no... hes with them..." she adds nervously. "but he's your /brother/!" i am absolutely horrified. she leaned up to my ear to whisper a final thing noone but i could hear. "and he doesnt take his hands off me no matter how much i scream" she chokes, her lip quivering.

"m-michelle!" i gasp, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. her head rested in the crook of my neck, and i let her the while i stroked her back, holding her close. i was savoring the moment as best as i could, knowing i probably wouldnt be this close to her for a long time. "shhhh, its alright" i whisper, i take one hand and wipe the tears from her face. "here, come with me" i say. she nods and climbs into the back seat of my car, and i do the same. "aren't you driving?" she asks, still sniffling a little. "Litva, shag na etom" i instruct. lithuana hurriedly starts the car, and we begin to drive away.

"where to, russia, sir?" he asks quickly. "home. michelle is my guest today" i smile. he continues with no questions asked. i turn to look at michelle. she is gazing out the window and my mind begins to wander. everything fades and instead i see my living room. snow is falling outside, and a fire blazes inside the fireplace. michelle is seated at the edge of the couch, and i come over close to her. she looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes that make me melt. slowly, i snake my arms around her waist, and hers in turn wrap around my neck. her eyes close slowly, she leans up to me and i lower my face towards hers. our lips meet, and i feel my heart race inside my chest. my cheeks burned, but i took it in hungrily. she advanced on me, we rolled onto the ground. we shifted so that i was over her, she leaned up and pulled her arms tighter around me. this is more than i can handle, i'm blushing terribly.

"Russia!" i hear fainty, i dont care, i pull the girl closer. "Russia! we're here!" i hear again. i pull away, confused. the scene falls and instead i see that i had fallen asleep against the window. seychelles was sprawled across the seats, her head resting on my lap. i smile, a single hair is sticking up from her head. i brush it behind her ear, she shivers under my touch. we screech to a halt, seychelles wakes up from impact, but i grab her quickly and catch her before she falls. "CAREFUL LITHUANIA!" i shout. he looks terrified, i feel a little guilty, but then focus my attention on seychelles. "you are alright, da?" i ask, looking her over. "y-yeah. im fine" she says, brushing her lap and getting up as quickly as she can.


	4. Chapter 4

a heart of ice  
chapter 4  
i do not own hetalia, i hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~ aru

i sigh in relief, then realize it had been a rather long drive and Michelle probably wanted out of the car. it was already getting to be dark outside. i climb out and hold the door for her. "watch your step, da? a bit icy today" i warn, procautiously holding out my other hand to her. seychelles accepts it gladly, taking my hand with a grateful smile. she steps gracefully out of the car and onto the ground. then the cold hits and she begins to shiver, and suddenly i realize that her wardrobe choice isnt exactly compatible with my home. i hurriedly unbutton my coat and wrap it tightly around her, hugging her a bit in the process.

"thanks, ivan" michelle smiles at me, and i blush again from her cuteness. it was so satisfactory to see her in my clothing. i dont know what it was about it, perhaps it was the sight of her in something that i own, as if to say "this girl is mine". i dont have much time to ponder that before i decide that i should take her inside before she freezes. "this way. watch out, da?" i instruct, manuvering her carefully through my driveway and up to my house. latvia is at the door, and he lets us in quickly, shivering. "get us some vodka!" i shout, leading her to the living room. we sit down on the couch.

"are you hungry? i think we have some borscht on the stove." "i guess a little..." she admitted. her stomach grumbled loudly and her face flushed with embarrassment. i smiled, "no big deal. i'll go get you some-" i offered, cut off when lithuania came in with two bowls of borscht on a tray and a bottle of vodka. i take my bowl and begin to eat. seychelles watched me in silence. "are you alright?" i ask. "i've never had borscht before" she admits. i lick a drop of the food off of my lip, then pick up her spoon and fill it with it. "what are you doing?" she asks. "close your eyes and open" i say, she obliges. i place the spoon in her mouth and she eats it nervously, but soon her face lights up.

"this is delicious, ivan!" she gasps. "estonia made it" i say, motioning to the boy with the glasses who was leaning against the wall. she picks up the bowl gently with her delicate hand and begins to eat on her own. "so... what is it like to-" i begin, but i hear a loud ringing. seychelles pulls a blue flip phone out of her pocket. the caller ID reads "Francis". she flips it open and puts the phone to her ear. "bonjour?" she greets. she holds up one finger to signal me to wait And takes the call in the other room. "big brother, are you okay?" "w-what? but im staying over at ivan's!" are little snippets i hear from her conversation.

seychelles returns, a frightened look on her face. she is pale, her eyes are wide, and her frail body is shaking. "michelle, are you alright?" i ask. "he's drunk again... he told me to come back because they're bored" she says, losing it on the last word. the tears begin to stream down her cheeks and i pull her into my arms, metaphorically lending her my shoulder although physically she was too short to reach there. she sobbed and she sobbed, but i held her close. i dried her tears with my scarf. "are you tired?" i ask her, she nods. "you can have my bed, i can sleep out here" i say, but she gives me the most heart wrenching look.

"what is it?" i ask her, confused. "i'm afraid... can i sleep with you...?" she asks me. "of course. i'll go find you something to wear, da? i think ukraine must have something." i say before i slip away onto the stairs. i make my way up to ukraine's room quickly and knock softly on the door. ukraine opens it, "what is it Russia-Chan?" she asks. "can i borrow something for michelle to wear to bed?" i ask quickly. she nods and goes over to her dresser. a few minutes of shuffling through and shw pulls out a silky lavendar colored nightgown. "spasibo" i thank her, running downstairs to meet seychelles.


	5. Chapter 5

a heart of ice

chapter 5

okay! the last chapter was just filler, things get a little more eventful here! i still own nothing, enjoy! ~aru

i get back downstairs and michelle is exactly where i left her, as if frozen in place. "you're coming, da?" i ask, extending a hand to guide her. she takes it and i take her up the stairs and down the hallway. about halfway down the hall, seychelles trips. down she goes, almost hitting the floor, but i catch her. "careful, we have to be quiet passing this area" i warn. "why? what's there?" she whispers back. "belarus" i answer her. she goes to say something, but immediately shuts her mouth and follows me as silently as possible.

i can hear belarus' steady breathing coming from her room. she is asleep, we made it past her successfully. we are now at my door. "change into this before i come in, da? let me in when youre ready" i say, letting her go ahead of me into my room. waiting outside, i felt like i was her guard. it was my job to protect her and keep people away. then i heard a crash and something like a dagger being unsheathed. i immediately went for the door. it was locked. i dig through my pocket but i realize the key's not there.

i pull my pipe out of my coat lining where it was hidden and i bash it into the door. over and over again i strike, splintering the wood. finally, the door is broken down and i climb through to find seychelles in the nightdress, now mostly ripped to shreds, pinned to the ground and belarus was on top of her with her dagger to her throat. "MICHELLE!" i scream, running at them, pipe in hand. belarus looks up at me and hides the knife under her skirt again, standing quickly, hoping i wouldnt notice.

she kicks poor seychelles in the side, and in response she grumts in pain. she looks horrified. "sestra. get out." i demand. "but big brother! this girl was in your room! she couldve been a theif!" belarus lies, "or worse! a rapist!". "she's my guest, now leave" i say calmly. "but big brother!" she whines. "/NOW/" i growl angrily. she leaves quickly, a saddened expression on her face. she was my sister and i did love her, but she wore on my patience. "im sorry, michelle. she'll definitely leave us alone now" i say, hoping to comfort her.

"you can't possibly wear that to bed" i say, motioning to the torn up nightgown. walking over to a dresser i dug through and pulled out a shirt of mine and hand it to her "this'll work, da?". "y-yes, thank you" she says. this time im staying in the room with ber but we change facing opposite directions. it was rather awkward, and in honesty this was driving me crazy, but i had to keep my cool. "are you done?" she asks. "da" i reply, we turn around and clamber over to the bed.

-timeskiiiip-

(in russia's dream)

i was in a long hallway. it was quiet and i was alone. on both sides there were doors, just wooden doors. walking along down the corridor, there was one door in particular that i couldnt look away from. my body was moving on it's own, i reached for the handle. my fingers slid around it and gripped it, pulling it open. inside was what appeared to be a wedding. the end of the aisle was very far away, but i could distinguish a head of blonde messy hair. it was england, and holding his hands and staring joyfully into his eyes clothed in all white was my beloved seychelles.

that sight made my heart drop into my stomach. it felt as though someone had run a dagger through my chest 10 times. i did the only thing i could think to do and i ran down towards the end of the aisle as quickly as i could. it seemed like the more i ran the farther away it was. i was giving up hope, but then i reached the end of the aisle. england had just said i do, but before seychelles could, i grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into my arms. she looked at me, terrified, and then she morphed into france. he smirked up at me, and he smelled of wine.

turning around, i see england running away with the real seychelles in his arms and i am furious and unbearably sad at the same time. "MICHELLE! MICHELLE! NO! I LOVE YOU!" i scream down the aisle. it's as if noone can hear me. suddenly, the scene beginst to blur and fade, i didnt care, i chased after them. i ran and i ran until i caught up and i punched the british man in the forehead. he fell down and i went to catch her and landed instead on top of her. i blush immensely and look down at her.

then i look up and realize that the entirety of the setting had faded and i was back in my bed with seychelles curled up into my chest. the sun was coming up over the icy treetops. i glance at the clock, it reads 2:27. i feel a strange sense of danger fast approaching. my immediate response is to protect. i reach under my bed and grab my pickaxe in one hand and with my other i embraced seychelles. she was still asleep, and i stared at the doorway, a shadow was coming up the hallway. then it reached my door.


	6. Chapter 6

**a heart of ice  
chapter 6  
i still own absolutely nothing! im sorry im not constant with my updates, but i'm pretty busy lately. ill try to keep updating as frequently as possible! thanks, enjoy this next chapter! :3 ~aru**

the shadow was coming quickly. there was someone there, the raspy sound of their breathing was shallow. "michelle! michelle, wake up!" i urge, shaking her slightly. she blinks her eyes open, but soon gets the same feeling of danger and is staring fearfully at the door. a thick scent of rose perfume mixed with the reek of alcohol hung in the air. i knew who was there, and it made me choke on the stench. "France..." i growled. the door creaked open, and i cringed when i heard it squeal on it's hinges.

blonde locks cascaded over frances bright blue eyes, casting a shadow over them. a sinister grin was plastered on his face. he was obviously drunk off his a**. then, something unexpected happened. a clanging sound echoed and france fell to the ground. looking past, i see behind him in the hallway is england, leaning against the wall, twirling a crowbar between two of his fingers. damn him, why the hell was he here anyways? "Back off Arthur. thank you for dealing with him, but you are neither needed nor wanted here" i said firmly.

"says you" he grins slyly, coming forward. i stand immediately, blocking michelle with my body. "ivan..." michelle muttered quietly. "da?" i ask, "can i talk to him?". im a little shocked. i'm defending her, i want her to be safe, i want her to be mine and mine alone. "alright, but call if you need me, da?", "alright" she replied. she stood up shakily and walked towards arthur. he beckons her into the hallway. my pulse is pounding, i have no idea what's happening out there. i try to keep my mind off of the possibilities, instead focusing on the sun rising over the snow outside. then, it happens. i hear a crash outside and a muffled scream.

i stand up so quickly i slip and have to catch myself on a bedpost. as soon as i regain my stability i made a mad dash for the door and i see seychelles pinned to the wall, england kissing her forcibly and her eyes wide with fear. outraged, i hold my pipe high above my head, ready to bring it down on england's spine. it's as if he senses my Presence, he grabs her tightly around the waist and holds a chloroform soaked rag over her face.

she falls limp, unconscious, and he slings her over his shoulder. "do svidaniya" he says mockingly, disappearing as quickly as he had come. "michelle..." i say weakly, quietly, stifling the scream that i know is coming. i give up on concealing it, this is the end of the line "MICHEEEEELLLE!" i wail, falling to my knees.


	7. Chapter 7

a heart of ice

chapter 7

none of this belogs to me, and i had enough ifeas to write an entire chapter more quickly than usual! please enjoy my sudden stroke of genius and dont forget to review! ~aru

ukraine immediately came running at sound of my cry. she stops in front of me, looking down with concern in her usually bright and cheerful orbs. there's something of a feeling that everything is wrong when you see a look like that in your older sibling's eyes. from what i saw it seemed like the whole world was crashing down around her. "Russia-Chan..." she says, her voice empty off all of it's joy. its place was filled with fear and uncertainty. "i loved her" i say, surprising even myself. i never had let the thought come into my mind that i was this truly and deeply in love. now that i think about it, it was really obvious.

i felt something warm and wet trickle down my cheek. was it a tear? was i crying? that would have to wait. i wiped my tears on my sleeve and stood firm with new determination. there was no use in wallowing, crying wont get her back. "sestra?" i ask. "yes?" "i need you to wake up france and get me help. call anyone who dislikes england, da?" i answer. she nods, my sister looked so cute when she was being serious. she ran off to grab the phone. things were about to get serious. i ran off to make preparations and help make calls.

-timeskiiiip-

i was ready to leave. my trusty pipe and pickaxe were in a satchel slung over my shoulder, and francr was up and sober. soon enough, my only ally who had been willing would arrive: China. god only knows why he had agreed. apparetly he hated england more than he hated me? or perhaps it was about the same amount but England had really rubbed him the wrong way recently. i hope the first option, but assume that the second is more likely.

then there was a knock at the door. must be china, i have a doorbell... is he to old to know how to use that? i head straight for the door, opening it to show the short asian man with a determined look on his face, eyes blazing and a wok in his hand. England had definitely pissed this man off. i let him in, and he joins france on my couch. the funny thing about this setup is that frace doesnt even hate england.

as much as i knew i needed to hurry, i desparately wanted to know why these two were willing to work with me. perhaps i could talk to them in the car, WHICH CHINA WILL DEFINITELY NOT DRIVE. china is a worse driver than anyone, including italy and i. that's saying something. i guess that that eliminates the two of us as drivers. i sigh, pulling the keys out of my pocket. "france, you drive, da?" i say, the three of us the head out. considering that the passenger side was where ukraine had decided to sit, china and i took the back.

he was starting to look nervous again. "is something bothering you, yao?" i ask. "it's just that last time i fought with england, he took my sibling away, aru..." he admits. "is that why you decided to be my ally in this?" i ask him, curious for an answer. "there /is/ that factor, aru. although i have another. i have never seen you genuinely happy since you saw Seychelles at that meeting, aru. you were scary to me, and people always told me that you would take advantage of me. i dont believe them anymore, aru. someone like they say you are could never love someone like i know you love seychelles".

i was taken aback. had he gone insane?! this is one of the most stubborn people i know, and he had changed his mind about me simply because he understood. "thank you" i reply, unsure what to say. " i guess i changed my mind because i understand, aru. i know loneliness" he adds as if he can read my mind. "it's making the sense now..." i answer him. we turn to look to the front "what about you, france (aru)?" we ask in unison. "for zhe sake of love!" he says boldly. "both yours and mine..." he adds softly.

it was then that we had arrived. miraculously quickly, but as nations we aren't susceptible to laws and violations, so it did make sense. "china, since you're small and quiet, i need you to go in first and find out what england's motives are" i instruct, taking charge. "shi, aru!" he agrees, giving me a nod then leaving to find a way in. "you and i cant work together to find seychelles" i say to france, he doesnt answer, instead following me.


	8. Chapter 8

a heart of ice

chapter 8

this entire chapter got wiped out and i had to statt from scratch. this chapter wanders a bit from russiaXseychelles and shows a bit of hate between two other characters. i wont tell you who, you have to read to find out! i still own nothing! enjoy the new chapter ~Aru

after china ran off to spy, france and i began to scout around the house. it was quite large, and the walls were made of grey bricks. the brick tugged on the fabric of my coat as i crept along it. then we reached a window with the curtains left open. inside, england sat facin the wall with a needle in his left hand, a black tuxedo in his right. he appeared to be fixing the small black buttons that ran down the front. next to him on the arm of his chair were two small boxes with gold rings inside.

he looked admirably over and picked up one of the rings that had a small diamond perched on top, lifting it to his face. he kissed it, and france shifted uncomfortably, and i swear i heard him growl. "let's try to find a way in, da?" i suggest. he nods and we continue along the wall, the next window we see also has the curtains opened, but the window is bolted shut. it is a bit higher up as well, prettt suspicious. i couldnt quite see in, and i knew that france couldnt either because i'm taller. "climb on my shoulders and look in, da? tell me what you see" i offer.

france complies,and he swiftly wraps one arm around my shoulders. i boost him up with my hands, and he is perched atop my shoulders now."c'est quoi?!" he gasps. "what is it?!" i ask frantically. "ze madamouiselle! she iz crying!" he exclaims. "is it Michelle?!" i ask, pulse quickening. "oui" he answers. with that, i set france down, then grab a brick from beside my foot. i slam it into the window as hard as i can, shattering the glass.

now i knew it was only a matter of time until england came, so i gave france a boost to get in and then hoisted myself through the window. the broken glass tore at my hands, but i didnt care. seychelles was lying across a bed in a white gown with tears running down her face. "michelle, are you alright?" i ask. she takes in a shaky breath and looking at me, she nods. i extend a hand to her, and she takes it, quavering. i scoop her into my arms, my blood staining her dress slightly, and am about to jump out the window when i hear a crash of metal in the hallway.

"france, get her out of here, i have to see whats going on" i say confidently, it is quite out of character for me. then again, ive been acting out of character since she was kidnapped. then, i hear her softly say "no". "but, /why/?" i ask. "i can't let you go out there alone. England is a capable opponant, and i have a little avenging to do myself" she smirks, suddenly confident.

i give up fighting her at this point, and the three of us approach the door. before any of us can open it, china comes crashing through it. he collapses on the floor, and his breathing is ragged. "China, what happened?!" france gasps. "f-found me, aru. tried to fight. its n-no use, aru. he uses m-magic..." he manages, i could tell it took immense effort for him. then i saw. a shard of wood that splintered from the door was jammed into his side. blood was seeping through his green military uniform just above the belt. i dont even have time to help him before england comes marching in through the door, a twisted grin on his face. "well, well, WELL! THREE trespassers!" he chuckles darkly.

he slowly pulls a pistol from a holster hidden under the fabric of his coat. "you can't kill us! we're nations!" i say, more to myself than to him. "maybe so, but i can still cause the whole lot of you bloody gits to sufffer. isn't that right, China" he says, a mocking sweet tone when he says it. "Ahen" china says firmly, glaring up at him from the ground where he lay. i knew that england was implying what he had put china through in the opium wars. he was too proud to show weakness, even as he was bleeding from a wound that would most likely have been fatal if taken by a mortal.

"well then, yao. would you like me to put you out of your misery?" england says, raising the pistol to point it at china's forehead. china, with strenuous effort, forces himself to his feet, head held high as he pulled the shard from his ribcage. "not today, aru" he says confidently. "so we're tough now, are we? let's see how long you can keep that one up" he laughs. seychelles was getting upset, but i held her back. "it's not our fight." i whisper.

china's hatred proves to be more powerful that his pain. his eyes burned with an inner flame that cannot be quenched. england goes to aim his pistol, but china whips out his leg and kicks it out of the british man's hand. he doesnt appear worried at first, but then he sees that his second holster is empty. china is twirling the pistol around his finger. "looking for something, Ahen?" he grins venomously. now england was getting nervous. "This is for Hong Kong, aru!" china pulls his arm back, releasing it and punching england square in the jaw. "This is making a fool of me!" he shouts. he kicks hard and strikes one of england's ribs. "and THIS, Is For My family that was forced to deal with my addiction because of you, aru!" he screams, going completely still and pulling the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

a heart of ice

chapter 9

hey guys! i wrote this chapter rather quickly because i had a sudden burst of inspiration! im sorry for making china so important in this story, but i feel like since he is russia's only friend he would be. i dont own anything! anyways, enjoy! ~aru

_the bullet lodged itself in england's shoulder. china had obviously not intended to kill him, especially because he knew he couldnt if he wanted to. he is drenched in sweat and blood, but the gleam of fire in his eyes dulled. england glared, but he gave a resigned sigh and stood up to leave. "this isn't over" he hissed. china dropped the gun and turned towards us "let's go, aru" he says. "do you need help?" i ask him, remembering his wounds. he refused, chosing instead to walk away with dignity, but as soon as we were out of england's view, he collapsed again._

this was supposed to be a happy reunion of me and the girl who had captured my heart. we were supposed to be able to run off into the sunset and have our happily ever after. i was supposed to confess my love to her under the beautiful sky, lying in a field of sunflowers. i wasn't supposed to be seeing my friend bleed half to death. this was not supposed to happen. and what was worse, his suffering was all my fault. if i hadn't been stupid and had instead more watchful, England would never had taken her. if she hadn't been taken, i would never have dragged china and france into this.

"i'll help 'im to zhe car, but after zhat, i have somewhere i need to be" france says. "spasibo" i thank him, and i walk towards the car. i help seychelles into the passenger seat, and i climb into the driver's seat next to her. i know i'm a horrible driver, but i'm the best we have. i watch france sling china's arm over his neck and grab his legs, picking China up in his arms. "i'm not a woman, aru." china argues weakly. france pays no mind and carries him to the car. "aiyah, f-fine..." he says, deciding it's too much effort to struggle. france lays him across the back seat. "wait... china, you're the one who treats all the injured nations! who do we take you to?!" i realize. "t-take me to my b-brother, aru" he says. "which brother?" i know he has three brothers, and im pretty sure he's not talking about Korea. "K-Kiku, aru..." he says softly.

it's then that france turns and walks back into england's house. with no time to waste, i step on the gas and begin to speed as quickly as i can. i hope to god that japan is still watching china's house so that he will be there. my mind is racing, my thoughts are a jumbled mess, a mixture of my memories with my friend and what could happen i i'm too late. seychelles is watching him, staring at him, he looked so broken. the blood was still flowing from his wound, not showing any sign of stopping. he's taking his breaths in in gasps now, and i know he will soon lose consciousness. "Michelle, climb in the back. i need you to stay there with him. take my coat or anything and hold it on the wound. we need to stop the blood" she does so without a second thought. she tears a section of fabric from her dress and pressed it to china's wound.

-timeskip-

we arrive at china's house, and i know things do not look good. "get Japan!" I yell to seychelles, she takes off immediately. i scoop china up in my arms like france had done. the fabric that had been absorbing the blood fell off, stained red all the way through. i run towards the door, and japan races outside, seychelles close behind, and his eyes are wide with fear. "Yao-nii!" he screams, he is tearing up at the sight of his brother. he breaks into a sprint, and by the time he reaches me he is breathing heavily. "he is not dead. we did what we could, but we could not do much, da?" i say darkly.

japan drags me in by the sleeve and takes me to china's room. he cringes when we pass the door. it was stained red, and there were red spots on the floor leading to it as well. i try to ignore it, and instead i put china on top of the bed. "japan, i leave him to you" i say. "can you please stay? i don't want him to wake up and be alone..." japan says. "of course" i say, and seychelles and i go back to the front room to sit down. "michelle...?" i ask. "yes, ivan?" she replies, i blush deeply. im not sure i'll be able to do this. maybe now isn't the time... but what do i have to lose? when will i get another chance say "i love you"?

"i- i lo-" i get cut off by someone slamming open the door. it turns out it's taiwan. "SENSEI!" she yells angrily. "yao-nii! go back to sleep, i need to finish these stitches!" Japan says. the shout had woken him up. "but kiku!" china whines.

"whatever it is you need to say, can't it wait until he doesnt have a gaping hole in his side?" seychelles says bluntly. i had forgotten that she and taiwan were friends, and so this kind of thing was okay. taiwan bends over and whispers something in her ear. she gasps, but then smiles. "you'll have to tell him when japan finishes!" she says excitedly. "but this is /BAD/!" taiwan says. then she stops and looks at me for a few seconds. "did i interrupt something...?" she asks.


	10. Chapter 10

**a heart of ice**

chapter 10

hey guys! im back with another one, sorry for the delay! all you people who were wondering if china would live and what taiwan wanted? time to find out! also, ive never written taiwan before so i decided to make her kind of playful and sarcastic! i own nothing, please dont forget to review!s enjoy! ~aru

(sidenote:

"" is russia

/ is russia's boss)

"no, no! of course not!" seychelles denies, a bit too quickly to not be suspicious. "oh, i get it! you two were over here to make out before ol' sensei bastard woke up and kicked ya out for being improper, huh?" she asks. i know im blushing, and michelle is too. "to think i would do that to her, and in your brother's house too!" i try to act offended, but in truth the idea appealed to me. i can imagine how great it would feel, but i dont know how she feels. for all i know she could hate me but be too nice to act on it. no, she doesnt! she doesnt fake, shes not lying! i know shes not! "yeah , suuure" taiwan says, rolling her eyes.

about that time, japan comes out of china's room. his hands are covered in blood and his forehead is dripping, but he is smiling. "i've successfully stitched and disinfected his wounds. they were not as deep as i had expected. Hes going to live" japan says happily. "kiku, can i talk to him?" taiwan asks. i was still curious what was happening, but i probably would find out soon anyways. "hai" japan replies, walking with her to the door. when they get there, however, china is already standing on the other side. "yao-nii! you shouldn't be up!" japan scolds. "nonsense, aru! i'll be fine!" he replies.

taiwan is once again angry, just as when she had first come. her gaze hardens and she glares icily at china. "SENSEI YOU BASTARD!" she yells. "w-what, aru? What did i do?! he asks. "IM PREGNANT! ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT!" she screams. i gasp, suddenly i understand. "e-excuse me, aru... P-pregnant?!" china gasps. "YEAH, PREGNANT! AND ITS YOURS!" china looks like he's about to pass out. this is starting to feel very awkward for me, and i can tell it is to everyone else too. "YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT I LOVE YOU!" taiwan shouts. she is blushing all the while, and china gasps.

"uhh.. china, taiwan, hate to break up your little... i dont even know what to call that, but uh, this is sort ofawkward." i say to them. they freeze and look at me, then let let go of eachother." we can handle this later, aru." he says calmly. he seems relieved. "for now, we should figure out what to do about england?" seychelles asks. "i have a feeling france has him preoccupied" i laugh. seychelles speaks up now. "i knew big brother was in love! i knew it!" she says.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD THE EFF UP! FRANCE LOVES ENGLAND?!" taiwan says. "well where the hell have you been?" seychelles teases. then my phone rang. i picked it up, the call is from my boss. "dammit..." i mutter. i slip out of the room quietly and quickly. flipping it open, i say "privet" in a completely unenthusiastic tone.

/Russia, i have some news. Our Country is currently very powerful, as you know. as you also know, some countries are not. this is an order, not a request. you have to forge a marriage with another country. in order to gain more land, i need you to gain the trust of a large nation then bring them to their knees and take them over/

"Sir, you can't possibly mean..."

/yes, russia. we are going to take over your friend's country/

"No! i refuse! I can't!"

/you don't have a choice!/

"i wont do this! i can't do this kind of thing to him!"

/You can and you will! don't argue with me, Ivan!/

"BUT HES ALREADY WITH SOMEONE!"

/political marriages are more important. plus, his boss said he's open and is up for an alliance/

"Sir. I refuse. do you realize this could spark a World War Three?!"

/don't talk back to me-/

"sir, i said i refuse. with all due respect, go f*** yourself" i say and hang up.

"what was that, Aru?" china asks, perplexed. i jump at the sound of his voice. he must have followed me here. "my boss... i told

him 'no' for the first time..." i say nervously, realizing more and more now what could happen to me because of what i did. yet, i regret none of it. i know what china's already suffered through, i could never put him through anything in addition. "Well, what did you tell him no about, aru?" china pushes. i bite my lip, getting anxious. so he hadn't heard the conversation. now there's a bit of a problem: i don't know what he'll do if i tell him. for now, i should remain silent, da?

"it's alright, aru... i suppose its not something you can tell me" china sighs. i shrug, its not that i cant tell him, im just afraid to lose my only friend. i decide to change the subject. "your boss will kill you when he hears about taiwan, da?" i laugh. "well, if we become one, we both will have gained land and resources, aru. but, there is the fact that her citizens hate mine. so it's sort of a 50/50 chance, aru" he says, slight amusement i his eyes. " were you guys drunk...?" i ask, cautious. "we were a little tipsy, aru..." he admits. "so in other words, completely hammered?" i joke. "maybe, aru..."


	11. Chapter 11

a heart of ice

chapter 11

sorry for taking so long! i had a sudden case of writers block, but now im back! alright, time to see how all these plot twist are gonna start to play out! :3 i do not own hetalia, please enjoy and dont forget to review! (or .11) ~aru

china's laugh. it was not at all what i had expected. around the other nations he had to act a little more mature, so his laugh followed suit, but now he trusted me a bit more. his laugh, it was the most ridiculous and funny yet disturbing thing i have ever witnessed, only disturbing because of the complete shock of it. he was laughing so hard that he snorted, and was tearing up from it as well. i've never seen him act so immature. it was actually pretty funny to see this quirky side of him, hands clutching his stomach and cackling.

suddenly, he stops. he looks at me sharply. "i know what you talked about, aru" he says. "what? how?!" i gasp. "i thought i should warn you that i, too, have recieved similar orders, aru. i denied them as well" he says, looking at his friend with a slightly warmer gaze. "i cannot betray a friend like that, aru" he says. i smile, the feeling sinking in. i finally had a friend, someone who wasnt afraid. he had put his fears behind him and cared enough to want to know me for me, and that alone was amazing to me.

"spasibo" i thank him, glad he defended me "we should go back, da?" i suggest, remembering the two girls we had left there. he agreed and we begin to walk back,"i still can't believe you did that" i comment. i had often wondered about china's home and family life, but now im not sure i want to know anymore. "its a good thing i love that girl, aru" china says. "what do you mean?" i ask, did he actually regret this? "well... it wasnt entirely a drunken mistake, aru" he admits. "Things got a little too wild at Alfred's party, da?" i suggest. "s-shi, aru".

by now we're back in the front room, and seychelles and taiwan are still sitting on the couch where they were before. "and then he laughed so hard that soda came out of his nose!" taiwan laughs. "wait- Since when does China drink soda?!" seychelles giggles. china coughs and looks sternly at taiwan. she shuts her mouth quickly and sits up straight. "thats what i thought, aru" china says. the he sits down by the girls and grins broadly. "did i ever tell you about the time we found England in the Gourmet Club Kitchen, aru?" he chatters, a laugh on his lips.

"We were out of there so fast france got dough stuck in his hair, aru!" china laughed, one loud huge 'HA!'. this in and of itself makes me laugh. its then that i hear Seychelles' laugh. its like a bell or a fairy, gentle and soft. i love it, it makes me want to hear more. it was such a sweet sound that caressed my ears, im left standing in wonder. her beautiful dark lashes parted, slowly opening to reveal her cocoa irises. these gorgeous beacons of life and light seem to cut into my very soul. my heart beats rapidly, i feel it like a constant thrum in my chest.

my cheeks are flushing again, and my stomach is twisting and i feel as if there are butterflies inside of me. "yoo-hoo! anybody in there?!" seychelles says, waving her tan skinned hand i front of my eyes. her finger brushes against my cheek, and i feel light headed. she laughs softly at my reddened cheeks and starstruck expression. she looked at me with those soft, gentle eyes and i know it's over. i see nothing, i feel like im falling, it is endless.

- timeskip -

i blink my eyes open and find myself in bed. i snuggle into the sheets, pulling them tight around myself and laying my head back on the pillow. then i realize something and sit bolt upright. i never went home yesterday and this is not my bed. i take a look around,analyzing my surroungs and racking my brain for answers. suddenly, i remember it all. the rescue, the fight, china's near-death experience, and my boss' orders. i look down at my sheets, a vibrant, almost flippant shade of red. gold trailed around the edges adding a slight air of sophistication.

i knew where i was. i had once stayed here during a meeting in beijing. this was china's guest room. looking over to my side, i see Michelle lying there, cascading ebony locks splayed across the sheets and het lithe arms encircling my waist. i move slightly to sit up more, but her arms pull tight around me, her head snuggling into my side like a pillow. i reach one hand out to run my fingers through her silky brunette mane, entangling them in the sea of flowing brown hair. she began to wake up, and i retracted my hand, and she yawned quietly. she looked up at me with sleepy chestnut eyes, smiling.

i shakily take one of her hands in mine and look her directly in the eyes. this time i am determined to tell her. "Michelle?" i ask, there is no time for hesitation. she replies with a simple "hm?". even that is enough to twist my stomach up in knots. i feel like im going to go insane if i dont say it, but still crazy if i do. this is it, i have to say it now. "im in love with you" i say, finally mustering the courage.


	12. Chapter 12

a heart of ice  
chapter 12

just for some clarificarion: russia was in bed because he blacked out. i still own nothing, and im sorry about waiting so long to update! I got addicted to watching people play a horror videogame called Corpse Party on youtube! anyways, please enjoy!

"i'm in love with you" i say, my cheeks hot with pink blush. she looks a little surprised to hear this, and looks at me as if to see if im serious. seeing no sign of lie or joke, she smiles broadly and says "well, that's good, because i love you too". i nervously wrap one arm around her waist, resting my other hand on her cheek. her cheek flushes under my touch, i smile a little. i lean down, my lips approaching hers slowly and shyly, but suddenly she moves forward and connects our lips. i pull back a little in surprise, and she pulls away and looks up at me, disappointment in her eyes.

i snatch her up in my arms, pulling her tight into my chest and crashing my lips back down onto hers. im ready this time, my eyes close and i shyly lick her lip slightly, but i pull my tongue back into my mouth a second later nervously. although i lost my confidence in that, our lips move in sync in an innocent kiss. that is, until i feel myself fall backwards onto the bed. my shoulders hit the pillows, and she is on top of me, pinning me down. without thinking, i roll over and am now on top of her, my lips all the while pressing against hers. i have no desire to stop, but pausing for a split second, i take a sharp breath.

then i hear the door creak slightly and the sound of glass shattering on the floor. i stop and look up to see china horrified, tea spilt across the ground. "i-im sorry, aru! i'll just go now, dont let me interrupt!" he says quickly, running off to his room. i curse under my breath. "Uhh..." i say awkwardly, and climb off of her really quickly. "im sorry- it looked like- he thinks- damn it!" michelle stutters before crawling out of the bed. i stand up quickly as well and we hurry down the hallway looking for china.

"Yao, its not what it looks like!" i shout. i hear a crash, and taiwan squeal. i find China on the ground, and taiwan beneath him. he had bowled her over running, but had yet to realize how he had landed. taiwan stared up at him, "Move your hand, bastard." she growled. he opened his eyes and quickly retracted his hand from where it had been on her chest and blushed furiously. "oh my god, aru! mei-mei im sorry!" he babbled, embarrassed nearly to the point of tears. "Sensei, you're such a baby!" she smiled, then leaned up and kissed him. its then i realize they didnt know we were here because soon theyre in heated liplock, and making no move to let go of eachother soon. although this is extremely awkward for us, i have to say that China has more skill in this kind of thing than i had thought.

"we should get out of here. ill leave him a note, da?" i insist, then look down at michelle. "so she had the balls to finally do it..." she mutters to herself. "what?!" i blurt, confused. "nothing, lets go!" she smiles. im still confused, but we head out and i scribble a quick note.  
'Yao,  
we went home. careful there, kiku may be scarred for life if he sees you, da? call me any time,  
Ivan'

"lets get out of here" i say quickly, throwing the note at the table and running. she is close behind, we get into the car in record time and start the engine, ready to get out of here. the car is taking a long time to start, but eventually we make it work. i had been driving about 5 minutes when i looked in the mirror and see japan in the back of the car, curled up in a ball. i pull the car over, "Japan? why are you here? you're alright, da?" i ask. "nii-san... and mei-mei... what has been seen cannot be unseen..." he mutters.

"Looks like he's coming with us" michelle says. i shrug, pull back onto the street, and begin heading back to my house. the ride is rather quiet, save for a mentally scarred japan muttering to himself the nearly whole ride. about an hour in i started to worry, so i asked Seychelles to keep an eye on him, and i turned on the radio to keep my focus off of him. some crappy overplayed autotuned american music was on. i turned it off again.

it was a relief when we finally arrived after several hours. the drive had been tiring and boring, and japan had fallen asleep during the last half of the drive, and seychelles had too. i park, and then i realize i cant carry them both. then i realize: 'ill get the baltics' help! after all, we are comrades, da?'.

i then have a mental image of myself when i was younger dragging lithuania away from poland while he screamed to his friend who lay there twiddling his thumbs and making no move to help. 'maybe not..." i still know that i have to do something, so i go inside and begin to look for lithuania. he was the strongest, after all. i wander the dark hallways, i see noone. im nearing my sister's room. perhaps she will help? i doubt it, but its worth a shot. i take a breath and open the door. i gasp at what i see, my jaw dropping.


	13. Chapter 13

a heart of ice  
chapter 13  
hey guys, im back with another chapter! ive been really busy, and this chapter came up a little short :(. finals are in two weeks and i'll be on summer break soon so i'll be able to write more frequently, so i'll try to update more often! but I bet you're curious about what russia saw, huh? lets find out! i do not own hetalia!

i gasped, taking a step back. i rub my eyes, trying to rub the sleepy hallucination out of them. but this was no hallucination, this was real. my little sister, my obsessive little sister, and my servant. i had opened the door to find my little sister Belarus in the arms of Lithuania, and they were kissing eachother feverishly. they both were clothed, fortunately. "what's going on here?" i ask, incidentally there i go again sounding like im threatening them. in all honesty i couldnt be happier, but i know they thought that i was enraged.

belarus blushes and shoves lithuania off of the bed. he hits the ground with a thud, then scrambles to his feet and heads for the door as quickly as he can, rubbing a newly forming bump on his head. "lithuania wait!" i shout, resting one hand on the door. he turns around shakilly and looks at me in terror. he gulps, "y-yes Mr. Russia?". "i need your help. japan fell asleep in the car, so i need you to carry him" i smile at him. "y-yes, sir" he replies, opening the door and running out to the car.

i smile at belarus, "good choice, lithuania is good for you" i say happily. she blushes, and i rush out to the car to meet lithuania. hes waiting there having just slung japan's unconscious body over his shoulder. "hes been out here in the cold for at least 15 minutes now, he needs to warm up, get him some blankets and a drink" i instruct. lithuania nods, then hurries off to complete these tasks. i walk over to the passenger side door and open it, seychelles is shivering and curled up in the seat, still asleep.

i smile at the sight of the adorable girl in front of me. i lift her, cradling her in my arms, and start to walk to the house. when i get there, estonia and latvia are waiting. something about this scene made me feel like i was a hero in an american movie. inside, i see japan laid on the couch covered in blankets, lithuania beside him with some vodka, alcohol to warm him up when he woke up.

If lithuania and belarus were to get together, at least i wouldnt have to worry about her. lithuana is a very good caretaker, and i know he has feelings for her. i remember when they went on a date and lithuana had all of his fingers broken! i laughed a bit at the memory before returning to the task at hand. I was now carrying seychelles up the stairs, hoping not to fall. i had more than once fallen down these stairs as a child and the fear still remained inside.

my concentration pays off, i slowly but surely reach upstairs. seychelles is shivering, her skin is cold against mine as she pulls into me unconsciously for warmth. i melt, i pull her close and i kiss her soft cheek. she nuzzles her face into my chest. we enter my room, and i tuck her into my bed. this time i wont let her be taken from me, i'll protect her. this time ill be here for her like i wasnt last time. i climb in with her, not bothering to change, and wrap my arms around her. within moments, i can feel my consciousness ebbing away.

-timeskip-

i wake up, and i look over to see that seychelles isnt there. "michelle?" i call to her. there is no answer. i get out of the bed and walk out into the hallway. "michelle?" i say again, louder. i hear someone downstairs, and go down to investigate. it turns out to be michelle, sitting with the baltics, my sisters, Japan and there was a man i didnt recognize. he had glasses, shaggy blonde hair, a long curl, and a maple leaf on his sweater. he was holding Ukraine's hand.

seychelles is laughing and having a good time. she looks up and sees me, "Ivan! Ivan come here!" she calls. i smile and oblige, although i can tell that about half of the group is now on edge because i'm there. "privet!" i smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**a heart of ice**  
**chapter 14**

**hello again! this chapter is gonna be a bit more fun and random, so be patient please. i own nothing, but please enjoy! ^.^ (warning: drunken china and stereotypes)**

"M-mister russia!" the baltics all gasp, standing quickly. they begin to apologize for not working, and i feel bad. am i really so intimidating? do they really fear me so much? i am not a bloodthirsty murderer. i dont know why people think i am. "It is alright. no need to worry, da? sit back and talk, i'll be right back" i say, hoping to calm them down. i exit the room and go to get myself something to drink. i riffle through the kitchen cabinets and eventually i find my vodka. the bottle is half empty, but i need this now to calm myself.

i reemerge with my alcohol in hand, and take a looooong drink. i walk over unflinchingly to take my seat by seychelles. the baltics watch in a mixture fear and awe. belarus, ukraine, and the strange boy with ukraine are watching me too, the boy seeming scared out of his wits. i decide to introduce myself to him. "privet, i'm Ivan Braginski" i smile in the warmest, least intimidating way i can. "M-Matthew Williams, please to meet you" he stutters, extending a hand politely. i shake it, ukraine is smiling dreamily at him. i decide to do something that noone would expect from me simply to lighten the mood.

"Let's play a drinking game" i suggest. everyone turns and looks at me, shocked. "we're going to play a drinking game, da?" i clarify. albeit hesitantly, everyone eventually agrees. i go to grab more alcohol from the kitchen and i hear someone at the door. Japan runs to the door, it turns out to be Francis, Arthur, and Yao. Yao seems a bit tipsy, but thats to be expected with the stress of being a father. thats the only explanation i can scrape together for seeing him willingly with england without murdering him anyways. "i'm telling you *hic* aru... i am as swift as a coursing river" he slurs. regardless, Japan lets them in, looking at China, concerned. "all the *hic* force of a great *hic* typhoon, aru" "Yao-nii, you've been in the liquor again..." he sighs. "W-what *hic* is talking *hic* about, Kiku, a-aru? aiyaaaaah *hic* why so bright? it look like *hic* chinese tasty treat on fire, aru..." China mutters, pointing at the sun.

"Yao-nii, put down the bottle" Japan says. i look at chinas hand and see he is, indeed holding a bottle of whiskey. "But Kiku *hic* aruuuuu!" he whines, holding the bottle like a baby in his arms. "Nii-Saaan! i will use the english translation of your name!" Kiku threatens. Yao freezes, even drunk this got his attention. "no, aru." he says. "SHINING KING!"Japan says, very loudly and plainly, highly uncharacteristic of him. China lowers his head in shame.

japan becons hom to follow, and the group makes their way to the main room. Its then realize i had been staring and head in that direction, slightly embarassed. i empty the bottles of alcohol onto the table and then pull out nine shot glasses from a box i kept under the table. on second thought, seeing that china i already drunk off his ass, its a terrible idea to give him any more. as drunk as he is, we decide well have him play anyways. "we take a shot every time Japan says 'Improper'."

japan sighs and mumbles "this game is very improper..." he then realizes what he said and covers his mouth. we all take our shots, Japan reluctantly. "every time angleterre says 'bloody'" france laughs. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BLOODY WANKER!" england shouts. "bottoms up!" laughs seychelles, taking her shots.

a few more rounds pass, and "wanker" "aru" and "da" are added to the mix. yao has pulled out a cell phone, and he dials a number. he mutters something in slurred chinese before he snapped it shut. "uh oh..." japan says. i look at him questioningly, but not for long, as a stampede of asian men break down the door and start to build a china town. "WHAT THE ACTUAL F***!" Shouts the quiet canadian. he realizes he has been really loud and sits down and adds "..eh?" innocently.

the men clear out as quickly as they came, and china, who i never noticed had left, runs out of the chinatown with a notepad in his hand. "CHINESE FOOOOOOOOOD, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" he shouts. he must be more drunk than i thought. he runs up to me and gets really up close and in my face, slapping one hand down on my thigh. "WHAT YOU LIKE?!" "uhhh..." "AND THEN?!" he shouts, twitching with hyperactivity. "AND THEN!" "AND THEN!" "AND THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" He says over and over again. "what the hell?" seychelles questions. then, china jumps up on top of the table and starts singing "im too sexy". about halfway through the song, he has made his way all around the room and collapsed on the couch. he's out cold. we all sigh in relief, and noting the previous situation, burst out laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

A heart of ice

Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, i was recovering from finals and my family kept me a bit busy. Im back now though! Warning: Russia Canada BROtp Enjoy this chapter, dont forget to review! :3

I woke up sprawled across the floor of my living room, to the sound of my phone ringing. Empty bottles were everywhere, shot glasses scattered too. I have a migraine that makes me feel like my brain is splitting in half. I look at the caller ID and see that its my boss, then hit ignore. i look around, Everything is too bright, everything i see is blurry. i can, however, make out the shapes of my sisters, canada, japan, england, france, and the baltics all spread across the floor. Suddenly, i realize who is missing. Where is China? I remember nothing of last night after he passed out, and the only traces of him are his shirt splayed atop the couch, and his hairtie laying on a cushion.

I stand up, deciding to try to walk off my sick feeling, but i grab chinas clothing before i do. I wander the entire first floor before i get to a hallway with six doors, three on each side. These doors lead to a bathroom, the baltics' room, a cellar for the vodka, a library, an office, and a linen closet. The door at the end on the right side is open. Intrigued, i walk towards it. As i near it, i notice that the light is on as well. Im there, i look in to see China on his knees, throwing up into the toilet. He doesnt pay any mind to me, i cross the floor to where he is kneeling.

i take his messy brown hair in my hand, holding it away from his face so as not to get it dirty, i knew China loved his hair. i place my hand on his back. he stiffens, as if suddenly alerted to my presence. I withdraw my hand. Its them that i notice the scar that stretches across his back from his shoulder blade to his hip. i had forgotten. He then convulsed slightly and vomited again into the toilet. I pull his hairtie from my pocket and wrap it around the hair i hold in my hand. Its messy, but it'll have to do. Then, i drape his red jacket over his shaking shoulders. He nods gratefully.

Everyone else could be awake by now. Its probably best to check on them before they get hurt. A groan from the boy who i cant remember the name of signifies he is waking up. He has his arm wrapped tightly around Ukraine, and his face buried in her short slivery hair. It partially was cute to me, but the overprotective brother side of my wanted to hit him with my pipe. He awakens, looking up at me. He immediately looks terrified. "R-Russia!" He gasps, his voice is so quiet. "Its alright, da? Im not so scary. Im not going to hurt you" i say, although thats really questionable. If he ever hurt Ukraine he'd be paying in blood.

"Y-you wont hurt me?" He stutters. "Of course not. I am just normal guy" i smile at him. He loosens up a little, i can tell he is a bit more comfortable now. "So, its not true, what he's has been telling me about you?" The boy asks. "No, im not a cruel monster. Who told you that?" I reply. "My Big Brother, England" he answers me. I sigh, this was getting old. Its always him, isn't it? he hated me, And for what? All because he was jealous that Seychelles didn't love him.

He looks at me sympathetically. "But my other Big Brother, France says youre a nice person" he said. "France is a good man. He raised you, da?" I ask. "Yes, he did. Hes one of the only people who notices me anymore... Nobody ever really cares that canada is there anymore..." Canada says. So thats who he is. of course! he was canada! how could i not remember this?! I'll remember this next time. "You are a strong nation. It's a good thing that others dont pay much mind to you, it helps avoid pointless fights..." I sigh.

"Im sorry my brother was a jerk to you..." Canada says sorrowfully. "It's alright, yes? You're not like him" i reply. I like him, he seems like a nice guy. If he makes Katyusha happy, im even happier. "We can be friends, da?" I ask, i hope he isn't creeped out... He extends a hand and cracks a smile "of course we can. You play hockey?" He questions, seeming much more comfortable and confident. "So you've never heard of Russian Ice Hockey?" I say back, smiling at him. "Wanna go?" He challenges, pulling a puck out of his pocket. "Da! You are on!" I say back. The two of us race out to the ice, abandoning our responsibilities for a little while. After all, i could never say no to this kind of challenge.


	16. Chapter 16

A heart of ice

chapter 16

I still own nothing, and apologize for the inconsistency of my updates! I also apoligize that this chapter is short, However, i hope you enjoy it!

I came back inside after a few rounds of ice hockey with canada. He had beaten me at 2 out of 3 of them. Upon returning, i notice that it seems as though everyone has left. "I'm going to see if Kat's in her room" canada says, running off in that direction. I walk slowly towards my room. Its then that i hear a scream. I freeze in my tracks. That wasn't just any scream, that was Michelle. I kick the door to my room in and find her shoved against the wall, Arthur the one holding her there. He had no shirt on, and was kissing her neck. She was thrashing and kicking, trying desperately to get away. England put one hand over her mouth. "You know you like this, dear" he growled.

I lost it, i threw myself at him, putting him in a headlock. "YOU DO NOT TOUCH HER!" i yelled. "What is all this noise, Mon Ami?" Said a voice from the doorway, followed by a gasp. I turn and see Francis, a pained look in his eyes staring at Arthur. "How could you? I've told you many times, love is not something you should force on others! I LOVED YOU BUT I NEVER FORCED IT ON YOU!" Francis shouted, tears springing to his eyes. Arthur looked at him in annoyance. "Francis, you're a fool. Being a gentleman has gotten me nowhere in this world, and neither will loving someone." He cackled.

"You need to take what you want, never let it go, keep it by force if you must!" he declared, tightening his grip on Michelle. she gasped in pain, and Its then that i whacked him over the head with my pipe, knocking him unconscious. Francis came closer and kneeled by his unconscious body for a moment. he sighed, forlorn, before he hoisted him onto his shoulder and left. With England no longer pinning her to the wall, Michelle fell into my arms. "Are you alright?" I ask her, holding her against my chest. "D-da..." She stutters. She is shivering, her teeth are chattering.

She buried her face in my chest, seemingly for warmth. "You've had a long day" i say, taking my scarf off and wrapping it over her. "You'd like to rest, da?" I suggest. She nods, and i help her into bed. "This time noone's going to come get you" i promise her, holding her shivering hand. She nods and her eyes close, head falling back onto the pillow, she is asleep. I once again notice how frail she is, she seems to have become even more fragile. She is not doing well, i have to help her somehow. An alliance? How much can i help her as simply an ally? She needs more than an alliance to simply stay alive.


	17. Chapter 17

A heart of ice  
Chapter 17  
Im back again! Please forgive me for taking so long, but something came up, and its just really complicated. Either way, please enjoy the story, and i own nothing!

Once again, i awaken. This time, to the sound of something banging against the wall, and a wail of agony. I look beside me and see seychelles, still sleeping soundly. Its then that my bedroom door slams open, and standing in the doorframe is my boss, and he is holding someone against the wall with his hand around the victim's neck. Because of the sleep in my eyes, i cant immediately who the man is, my only clues are his brown hair and the slash across his back. "CHINA?!" I shout. China looks at me, pain clear upon his face, and tears in his eyes. "Help... Me..." He whispers

My boss drops him to the ground, leaving him gasping for breath, then kicks him in the side. He looks at me and glares. "I told you to bring him to his knees and You disobeyed me, you insolent child! So now, ill kill him, right before your eyes!" He shouts. This cant be happening, Nations cant die! "You cant kill a nation!" I yell back at him, unable to stop myself. "Oh, but i can. Right now Russian troops are attacking China, on orders to destroy everything they see. His heart will stop beating when we destroy the capital." he smirks sinisterly.

"YOU BASTARD!" i scream, standing to my feet and lunging at him. he dodges, but pulls my arms up behind my head and makes me unable to move. I look at China, so helpless, just laying on the floor in a heap. He is shaking, fear in his eyes, and his breathing is spasmodic. His face was pale as he went into a coughing fit. I cant take this anymore, i wrap my foot around his ankle and pull my leg forward, effectively wrenching him off of me and hurling him to the ground. I pull a knife from my boot, a gift from Belarus. I move over to where China is laying on the floor. His eyes widen before he shuts them tight, bracing for the pain of my knife going through his chest.

Then, i looked at my boss, and turned the knife towards me. I pull it close to my chest, a hairs distance from my heart. "If he goes, i go too" i say, completely serious expression. He begins to panic, his eyes shifting around the room. Quickly, he pulls a gun from his belt. "ILL SHOOT HER!" He shouts. My expression falls, i look to china, writhing in agony. Then to michelle, peaceful, laying on the bed. I squeeze my eyes shut, as china had a moment before, and i grasp the handle tightly before lifting it to plunge it into my chest.

Suddenly, i cant move my arm. There is a hand around my wrist, keeping me from forcing the knife through. A weak "n-no..." Is heard from beside me. I open my eyes, china is staring up at me, his eyes glossing over. He is going limp, his hand losing its grip around my wrist. He gives me a weak smile. Screw being tough, my eyes are filling with tears. They spill over, my cheeks becoming drenched, and i stoop down by china, wrapping my arms around him. I hold him in my arms, sobbing. "D-dont... C-cry... Aru..." China says. "No! You have to live! What about Taiwan? And your BABY?!" I sob.

He lifts his hand weakly to my face, his shaking fingers laying against my cheek. "L-live... Aru..." He says. The clock is ticking for him, his breathing shallower. Then, i hear three voices from a little ways in front of me. "YAO-NII!" "CHINA!" "CHINA!" I look up to see a crying japan, along with france and england and My boss has run off. "Let me see him, p-please..." Japan sobs. He approaches me, wrapping his arms around his dying brother. "Nii-san..." He sobs, laying his head on his chest. "K-kiku... Aru..." China says softly. A smile crosses his face, then his eyes close.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Kiku shouts, eyes wide, shaking his brother by the shoulders. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" He screams, sobbing harder. England approaches him, laying his hand on his shoulder. "Let me see him" he says, a serious voice. Japan looks pleadingly, before laying China down on the floor. England comes up to him, laying his ear on his chest. "Hes still alive, if barely. His heartbeat is faint, but still there... I can put an enchantment on him." England says. "Save my brother! Ill give anything!" Japan cries. "We have to be quick, then. i keep some of my magical items on me at all times in case of emergency. Japan, you may stay with him if you like. France, Russia, get my cauldron and my wand, i keep them in the trunk of my car. Ill be back with everything else." England says, before he vanishes in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
